The Chosen One
by Lucifer aka Lord of Darkness
Summary: Please refer to new version, The Chosen One: Reloaded! Chapter one is now reposted. I had added and changed a few things, hope you guys will like the new version better!
1. 1 The Sennen Puzzle

  
luc: okay, this was called *Yugioh and the stone of immortality*, a ygo/hp x-over, but i delete it, cause i think it's not good enough.Now with a new title *The Chosen Ones*, i repost it because i had change a few things, and i hope you will like this one, it's longer, a lot longer then the first one. So err...please read and review!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer: Luc does not own YUGIOH or HARRY POTTER!   
  
[warning:YAOI, bad language and Tea bashing!]**   
  
  
  
  
  
//hikari to yami// /yami to hikari/ ~personal thoughts~ _private thoughts_   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE   
  
  
  
"Okasan, Okasan..." a little boy, with spiky tricolor hair that stuck straight up, which was black, outlined in purple, and his bangs were a soft blond. His large violet eyes shining with delight.   
  
He run to a woman in the kitchen, she had long blonde hair, and soft purple eyes. "Okasan, looky, it fit." he hold up few gold pieces.   
  
"Oh, that's nice Yugi, is this what Jii-chan gave you?" She asked, smiling tenderly at the little boy, taken his small hands in her own.   
  
"Yeah, it's a puzzle." He replied excitedly.   
  
"I am home!" A gentle voice came from the living room.   
  
"Otosan!" Yugi called out happily.   
  
"Yugi, how are you?" The man with short spiky black hair gathered the giggling boy in his arms, ruffling his son's hair while walking to the kitchen. "Hey, honey, what's cooking?" He asked, stolen a kiss from his wife.   
  
"Me want kiss too." Yugi pout adorablly.   
  
"Okay."   
  
"No, not you..." Yugi giggles, pushing his father's face away, "Me want Okasan kiss, no Otosan!" he exclaimed.   
  
"What? Why you little imp!" His father growled, pretending to be angry. He put Yugi down in order to threw his arms around him(Yugi) and began to tickle him(Yugi).   
  
Yugi squealed and tried to get away from his father, but he couldn't, he was laughing hysterically and calling to his mother for help, "Okasan...haha...Okasan help...hahaha..."   
  
"All right you two, stop fooling around, now go wash up for dinner." She said with her hands on her hips.   
  
"Yes, ma'am." Her husband saluted to her playfully, then he run upstairs carrying little Yugi.   
  
It seems like they are the perfect family, a beautiful mother who's caring, a handsome father who's loving, and their child is just too adorable. However, good things never last long.   
  
  
  
It was midnight, little Yugi was sleeping in his bed peacefully, with a half completed puzzle in hand. His eyes snapped open when a loud crush was heard from down stairs.   
  
Tumble out of bed, he went to his parents room, but there's no sign of them.   
  
Another loud crush came.   
  
Yugi tried his best to walk down stairs without making any noise. When he was on the first floor, he saw his mother lying on the ground, lifeless.   
  
"OKASAN!" He knelt next to his mother, whimpering, "Okasan!"   
  
The door suddenly burst open, making a loud 'bang'. A man in black robes was reveal, he had something like a stick in his hand.   
  
Yugi quivered, his grip tighten around the incomplete puzzle.   
  
The man approach Yugi step by step. Pointing the stick thing toward the crying boy, he chanted something and the tip of the stick began to glow, green lights coming at Yugi. Just then, before the lights hit Yugi, the puzzle also glow, and an golden eye appeared on Yugi's forehead.   
  
"WHAT?! NOOOOO....."   
  
At the time little Yugi was only three.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nearly seven years had passed since Solomon had taken his only grandson in to lived with him. It was dreadful, he remembered those painful memories like it was yesterday's even.   
  
He came back from a dig in Egypt one day, and the news of his daughter and son-in-law's death welcome him. All he had left was Yugi, his grandson.   
  
He was inform by a social worker that when the police had arrived, his son-in-law was found dead on the front doorstep, his daughter in the living room, there was no trace of struggle, no sign of blood.   
  
Little Yugi was found hidden in a tiny closet at the foot of the stairs. He was pale and obviously scared out of his mind when they found him.   
  
The police believed that he had saw the murderer, but no matter what they asked or how many times they had try, Yugi wouldn't spoke. He just stared blankly into space with a golden box clutched to his chest.   
  
Sighing for about the tenth time, Solomon look at his watch, it's time for Yugi to get ready for school. He sigh again, remembering the first night he took Yugi in.   
  
  
  
:::flashback:::   
  
  
  
It was very late in the night, little Yugi had fell asleep in Solomons arms after sobbing his heart out. Through the game shop to the living room and up the stairs, he put Yugi in the bedroom across from his.   
  
When he decided to leave, the gold box caught his eye. It was the puzzle he gave Yugi before he left for his trip. He thought it wouldn't be comfortable sleeping with it, so he took the box from Yugi with a little bit of difficulty. Then he went to his room with the box.   
  
  
  
"NOOO...OKASAN...OTOSAN...NOOO..."   
  
  
Solomon jerked up from his bed from hearing the scream. He look around confused, suddenly his eyes widen and he run straight to Yugi's room.   
  
The little boy was quivering under his blankets, _He must be having a nightmare._ It ache his heart to see his always cheerful grandson so sad, so full of sorrow. For heaven sake he was only three!   
  
"Yugi, please don't cry, it's ok, everything is going to be fine..." Solomon was trying his best to calm his whimpering grandson. But it was no used, he was still crying, sometimes calling for his parents.   
  
_Please God, tell me what to do?_ Feeling hopeless, Solomon did the only thing he could, he prayed silently.   
  
It was like God had answer to his pray. The golden box that contain the puzzle pieces, which was supposed to be in his room, on his desk, appeared from no where, and it was floating in mid-air!   
  
Solomon stared, eyes wide. He was shocked to see the box floated upon Yugi, and lay gently next to him.   
  
Slowly, whimpers became sniffles, and sniffles were taken by silence.   
  
  
  
:::end flashback:::   
  
  
  
_Yugi was very attached to the puzzled for some reason._ Solomon thought to himself.   
  
Walking up the stairs, toward Yugis room, he knock softly on the door, "Yugi, are you up? It's time for school!"   
  
"Yes, Jii-chan, I am up!" He heard Yugi responded rather grumpily.   
  
Rolling onto his back, Yugi groaned.   
  
He hated school, it means he had to pick on by bullies. He didn't tell his grandfather though. Because he knew his grandfather would be worried sick about him if he found out he was being bullied. He doesn't want that.   
  
Yugi got out of bed and dressed in his school uniform. When he had washed up he went down stairs into the kitchen. His grandfather was waiting for him at the table.   
  
"Ohayo Jii-chan!" Yugi greeted him cheerfully.   
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu Yugi, you seem a little hyper today." Solomon teased.   
  
"Oh, am I? I guess it's because it is almost done!" Yugi said, taken a bite of his toast.   
  
"Nani?"   
  
"Oh, it's the puzzle, it's almost complete, only a few pieces left!" Yugi exclaim happily.   
  
"Really, that's nice! But you have to hurry, you are going to be late."   
  
"You are right!" Yugi wolfed his toast down, he run out he door after saying goodbye to his grandfather.   
  
Solomon chuckled slightly, and the phone rang...   
  
  
  
  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:   
  
  
  
  
  
It was lunch period for Yugi, but he was not in the school cafeteria, instead he was hiding behind a bush, beside the school gym.   
  
He took out the golden puzzle from his back pack, gracefully, he attached another piece to the yet to finish puzzle. Click, another...click...click...almost there, three more pieces, click...two more...click...last one, he attached the last piece of the puzzle with his trembling fingers. Click, it is done!   
  
He jumped from the ground with pure joy. His puzzle, the most precious treasure he had ever have it's now completed.   
  
"MOTO!"   
  
Yugi almost choked when someone called him by his last name.A muscular boy was coming at him.   
  
Yugis eyes widen in fear. ~Kuso, it's Tanaka!~ Yugi thought hopelessly.   
  
Tanaka was the biggest, cruelest bully in school, and Yugi was one of his favorite 'punching bag'.   
  
"What have you got there, Moto?" Tanaka smirked.   
  
"Not-nothing!" Yugi stuttered, hands behind his back with the puzzle.   
  
"Give me that, what ever it is, GIVE ME!" Tanaka snarled.   
  
"NO!" Yugi refused, stepping backward nervously.   
  
"What?! How dare you twerp!" Tanaka growled furiously, without hesitating, he send a powerful blow to Yugis abdomen.   
  
Yugi collapsed to the ground writhing in agony, he was dazed, but conscious enough to heard his attacker said, "so this is what you are hiding? Is it real gold?"   
  
"No...not the puzzle..." Yugi plead, crystalline tears forming in his amethyst eyes.   
  
"What did you said? You want this back, ne?" Tanaka sneered, " I don't think so!" with that he was ready to kick Yugi in the ribs.   
  
With his eyes shut tightly, Yugi braced himself for another blow, however, it never come.   
  
~May be a teacher went by, and Tanaka left.~ Yugi thought desperately.   
  
Gentle warmth made itself know on the side of Yugis face. His eyes flown open, violet met crimson for the first time.   
  
It was like looking in a mirror, except different. Kneeled before him is a boy who look extremely like himself, but the stranger was taller and his eyes are a ruby red, and more narrow.   
  
The stranger lifted Yugi up to a sitting position, "Wh-who are you?" Yugi heard himself whispered, not darling to take his eyes off him.   
  
A small smile tugged at the corners of the strangers mouth, his voice sounded deep and low but amazingly gentle, "I, my Hikari no tenshi(angel of light), am Yami." the next thing he knew, he was enveloped in a tight hug by this stranger name Yami, who was nuzzling him(Yugi) from sheer affection.   
  
"I am sorry I was late, I wish I was here sooner to protect you." Yami whispered beside Yugis ear, sending chills to the small boys spine.   
  
Yugi felt the sudden urge to cry, to sob onto this strangers chest, to scream out all his miseries.   
  
~Is this really happening...no, can't be...I must be dreaming.~ Yugi thought to himself, or so he thought he was.   
  
Yami chuckled, "I am sorry little one, but this is no dream, I am the spirit of the Sennen Puzzle, and you, you are my hikari, my light, you released me from my prison of darkness when you completed the puzzle."   
  
"You are a spirit? So I am dreaming." Yugi muttered.   
  
Yami pull away and gazzed into a pool of innocent violet, he murmured, "You are not dreaming, and I am real, I am your other halve, your dark side. Would you like to tell me your name little one?"   
  
"Watakushi no namae wa Yugi Moto desu (my name is Yugi Moto)."   
  
"Well little Yugi, I assure you that this is not a dream, and I, from now on, will be your guardian, your protector, no one shall harm you in any way as long as I exist." _And no body is going to take you away from me._ Yami added to himself, a promise he intented to keep the momemt he saw this beautiful being.   
  
"You wouldn't leave me?" Yugi relaxed, he felt exhausted and sleepy. Unconsciously he lean into Yamis embrace.   
  
"Never!"   
  
Yugi sigh contently, ~If this is a dream, please don't let me wake up...~ With a smile on his face, he felt asleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi woke up to find himself in his bedroom, ~I don't remember coming home~, he look around, he was alone, ~what a dream, too bad, Yami was kinna hot!~ He glanced at his digital clock, ~eight pm, no wonder I am so hungry!~   
  
When he was ready to get downstairs, some one knock on his door, and his grandfather came in with a tray of food, follow by Yami.   
  
~Yami?!~   
  
"Hai, chibi ichi, how are you feeling?" Chuckling, Yami went pass Solomon, he sat down on Yugis bed, and brushed a few bangs off the little boys face.   
  
"Hungry!" Yugi said with a bright smile.   
  
"Good, I made you a big meal." Solomon handed the tray to his grandson, who started digging in like he haven't had a meal for days.   
  
As he watched Yugi eat, he noticed Yami was also doing the same thing and a little more.   
  
He was trying to brush off Yugis bangs with his left hand, afraid they might mix with the foods. A napkin was in his right hand, every time when the little one got grease on his face, Yami would wipe it off. And Yugi would look up at him, smiling adorablly, nodded for his thanks.   
  
Solomon sigh, he was quite startled when someone burst into his game shop with Yugi in his arms earlier in the day. For a moment, he thought for sure he was going to have a heart attack.   
  
However, under some specific circumstances, he couldn't. Number one: apparently something bad had happened to Yugi; Number two: for the love of god, Yugi was carrying by Yugi!? A not so Yugi like Yugi. Because his grandson had never yelled at him or even worst, cursed.   
  
He guided them to Yugis bedroom, on the other Yugis command. When Yugi was safely tuck in, the other Yugi explained everything to him.   
  
Solomon sigh again, he knew there was something weird about that puzzle. But who would imagined a 5000 year old spirit name Yami was trapped in it. Not to mention that his one and only grandson was the one that send him free!   
  
"Jii-chan...jii-chan...daijabou?"   
  
"Hun? Oh, hai hai, daijobu, I was just thinking." Coming back to reality, Solomon apologize to his concerned grandson.   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Yes, and Yugi," an all but serious expression is on Solomons face, "why didn't you tell me you were being hurt in school?"   
  
"Err...I...I was...I am sorry." Yugi lower his head, he hate to have his grandfather worried about him, that's why he didn't tell.   
  
"It's ok, you had a rough day, you should get some more rest." Solomon gathered the tray of what was left of Yugis meal and exit, leaving the two look a likes alone.   
  
"Yami, you big mouth!" Yugi throw himself on his bed, face down.   
  
Yami was confused, he had no idea why his little light was mad at him, "Why, did I do something wrong?"   
  
"Why did you had to told him?" Yugi muttered in his pillow.   
  
"He is your grandfather Yugi, he had the right to know."   
  
"I know, but...but..I..."   
  
"Shh...I understand, you just don't want to worried your grandfather right, I understand." Yami used his hand to rub gentle circles on Yugis back.   
  
Yugi rolled onto his back, facing Yami, "Yami, why were you trapped in the puzzle?" he asked.   
  
"I was...I don't remember." getting up from the bed, Yami walk over to the open window, stared at the night sky, "I don't recall any of my memories, just my name and what seems like eternal darkness in the puzzle."   
  
Small arms wrapped them self around the spirits waist, "I am sorry." muffled voices sounded sympathetic.   
  
Yami turn around, gazed into those beautiful amethyst eyes, a smile crept upon his lips, "Don't be, cause I found you, my light, the other halve of my soul. I may not known my past, but I knew my future would be a bliss because you are with me..." He said as he embraced the petite boy in his strong arms.   
  
Try to hide his blush, Yugi nuzzled his head agaist Yamis chest, yawning.   
  
"You should go to bed aibou."   
  
"Yah, 'think I'll do that, got school tomorrow." He yawned again, "Yami will you sleep with me?"   
  
Eyes wide, Yami stared at his lighter version in shock!   
(luc:hentai yami*sniggers* Yami:M NOT)   
  
"Yami?"   
  
"Huh? Oh, err... yah, ok, er...go to bed, bed now, go, sleep..."   
(luc:hahahahahaha...sorry, but i can't help it... Yami:-_____-)   
  
  
  
  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:   
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi woke in the morning to the sound of the alarm clock. He pulled the blankets over his head, try to turn the clock off like he usually did.   
  
*Smack*   
  
A groan was heard, and the clock continued to buzz.   
  
~Wait, a groan? Clock can't gr-- oh, my!~   
  
Yugis eyes snapped open, fully awake now. He jerk up from his bed, and turn to face a frowning Yami, who was massaging his cheek, red finger prints were seem on his tan skin.   
  
"Oh, Yami I am sorry, I didn't know, I mean I know you are here, but I kinna forgot, no I didn't forgot you, I...I thought you were the clock, I...Oh, gomennasai!" Yugi lower his head in shame, he was sure Yami is going to hate him.   
  
"No, aibou, never think like that." Yami raised Yugis head gently with both hands, "guess you are not used to share a bed with someone, ne?" He smirked teasingly.   
  
"Yah, guess you're right, but how do you know what I was thinking?"   
  
"You and I, we are bonded together, we share a special link, through the puzzle we can communicate telepathically." Yami explained.   
  
//You mean like this.//   
  
/Yes, you are a fast learner aibou./   
  
//Thank you!//   
  
"Yugi, are you up?" Solomon yelled from downstairs, "Breakfast is ready!"   
  
"Coming Jii-chan!" Yugi called back. "I have to be ready for school."   
  
"Yugi," the boy turn, "please bring the puzzle with you."   
  
"I sure will do."   
  
"Good, I'll be in the puzzle if you need me." Yami retreated to the Sennen Puzzle in a flash.   
  
When he had washed up and changed into his school uniform, he put the chained puzzle around his neck, before he get down stairs.   
  
"Moring grandpa!" He greeted Solomon when he arrived in the kitchen.   
  
"Moring Yugi, how are you feeling?"   
  
"Never better!" The small boy replied with a toothy grin.   
  
"Good to hear that, now would you like so toast? And where's Yami?" The old man asked, looking around for the spirit.   
  
"Toast's fine, and Yami is in the puzzle." Yugi answered, taking a bite from his breakfast.   
  
"Oh, I see. Ah, I almost forgot, Kaiba called yester, after you left for school."   
  
"Seto-kun? He's back?!" Yugi's eyes widen with excitement.   
  
Yami on the other hand, stir uncomfortably, when he felt Yugi's emotion when this Seto person was memtion.   
  
"Yes, he said he's coming to pick you up to school." Smile slightly, Solomon gave his grandson the message.   
  
/Aibou, who's this Seto?/ Yami asked though their mind-link.   
  
//He's my best friend! And he's coming over, so you can meet him soon, I bet you two will be good friends too!// Yugi replied smiling mentally.   
  
/Err.../ for some reason, Yami felt unnerved by the eagerness in the hikari's tone, /you really like this Seto person,ne?/ _Say no, please say no..._   
  
//Yep!// _Damn!_ //He's been my friend for as long as I can remember, he's like a brother to me.// _Yessss!_   
  
"Yugi...Yugi!"   
  
"Huh? Oh, hi grandpa."   
  
"Are you alright, for a moment there you seems...zoom out." Solomon said with a frawn.   
  
"Oh, sorry, I was just talking to Yami." Yugi said sheepishly.   
  
"Okay, we--" He was interrupted by the door bell. "Must be Kaiba. You should probably get going now."   
  
Yugi said goodbye to Solomon then run out the door, ready to begin a new day.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
There, that's chapter 1. i know it's long(told you so). Please ignore my poor grammar .   
So do you like it so far? Do you think I should continue? Please tell me whatever you think.   
oh well, please R&R.^^   



	2. Very very important notice! Must read!

__

Chapter 2 will be the HP stuffs, and that will be like 3 years later after Yugi solved the Sennen Puzzle(he was 13 when he completed the puzzle, sorry to mess that up in the first chapter.) The Yugioh crew is like all around the age of 16, and they will be attending the 6th year in Hagwarts.

All the incidents, Duelist Kingdom and Battle City Tournament did happened along this 3 years. Well you already know these, so I can save so time on that. (Bakura: Lazy ass! Luc: Shut up!) I'll just going to tell you what's different and some stuffs I think you should know.

Let see...little Yugi met Joey, Tristan, Ryou and Tea in school, be friend with them; then the Duelist Kingdom incident, it is basically the same, except that Kaiba is nicer, well, to Yugi anyway. They are best friends in the fic remember? 

When Mokuba's soul was taken by Pegasus, and Kaiba was force to duel his best friend, he was very unwilling to do so, but he had no choice. In the TV series, we all knew that in the end, Yugi lost to Kaiba because he doesn't want the spirit of the puzzle to hurt him. Well, that is gonna change, like this:

Staring at this melting dragon, his ultimate dragon, he knew if Yugi strike now, he'll lose this duel, and the chance to save Mokuba. Slowly and desperately, he walked backward, onto the edged.

Inside his soul room, Yugi was alerted, just as he wonder what Kaiba is up to, he heard him said, "I am sorry Yugi, but I can not, under any circumstances, lost this duel...Pegasus had Mokuba, I must win this duel to enter the castle, then duel Pegasus for my brother. I can't lose him Yugi, he's the only family I have, if...if I can't save him, I'll join him."

Yugi's eyes widen in fear, he knew exactly what Kaiba meant. And he can't afford to lose his best friend just like that. //Yami, you must not attack, you'll hurt him!//

Yami ignored his light's plead, he was determined to win! "Celtic Guardian, attack!" He shouted. He hated Kaiba, he hated him since the first day he saw him. He hated the way how Kaiba can always around Yugi, while he get to stuck inside his soul room, firming over everything, mostly Kaiba. He just hates him. _I'll show him! I'll win and kick his ass!_

//NOOO...Seto!!!// Yugi's terrified screams break his thought. He just realized, Kaiba is falling over the edge. _Shit! If something did happened to Kaiba, Yugi will never forgive me!_ Reacting quickly, he taps into the magic of the Sennen Puzzle, called upon the power of the Shadows.

Joey, Tristan, Ryou and Tea were in total shock, as they watched the Celtic Guardian running toward Kaiba, and grabbed the boy by his ankle, prevented him from fallen further.

Kaiba's eyes snapped open when he felt a strong hand grabbed his ankle. Stunned to see the Celtic Guardian pull him up, put him on the ground, then, vanished.

"Did...did the...the...." Still shock, Joey pointed to where the monster had disappeared.

"Yeah..." Tristan said quietly. 

They turn to look at their small friend when they heard a gasp, then they all shield their eyes (including Kaiba).Because Yugi was surrounded by a bright light, too bright to see with human eyes. (Luc: ?????) When they open their eyes again, they all gasp. In front of them, little Yugi was shaking with sobs, his eyes were closed, his arms wrapped around himself. There, a few feet from him was a duplicated image of the crying boy, laying on the ground.

Kaiba blinked a few times, to make sure he wasn't dreaming or something. He saw the boy who look so much like his best friend sit up, he noticed the boy had crimson eyes, and he had more gold spikes stuck up with his black hair.

Yami sit up from the cold ground, ignoring the confuse teens, he inched toward his light. He embraced the small boy tenderly, and whispered, "Shh...it's okay little one...every things fine..."

"It is not, how could you Yami?! How could you...he's my best friend..." Yugi whimpered.

"But Yugi, he's fine...open your eyes and see for yourself little one."

Yugi did as told, "Seto?!…Oh thank god, you are okay!!" The small teen threw himself at the young CEO, crying with joy.

The stunned teen landed on his back, with his best friend on top of him. He was just grad that Yugi is so light, or else he's gonna get a major backache. He turns his gazed to the stranger, who was glaring at him, _huh? What's his problem?_ He watch as the stranger came closer, and with another cold glared, he bent down and pick up the little one, like he's a doll. 

/Please stop crying Hikari, Kaiba is fine./ Yami said through their mind-link.

Yugi look up at him with watery eyes, and replied using their mind-link, //Yeah, but how...I...I saw him fell...and...//

/And you close your eyes,/ Yami sigh mentally, /well, I don't want you to hate me, so I can't let him get hurt. I am sorry, I guess I was too.....harsh, I really didn't mean to upset you Yugi./

//Oh Yami, I would never hate you!// Yugi said, and buried his face onto the taller teens chest, //Thank you, thank you for every thing.//

Ginning widely, Yami wrapped his arms around the little light's waist. _Guess saving Kaiba's butt isn't that bad._

"Ahem..." 

Yami glared at the tall blond who interrupted his moment with his beautiful light. "What?!" He scowled.

"Yami be nice." 

His attention was once again, back to his light. Gazing into those sparkling violet orbs, he felt like he's floating. His light, his precious light. How he wish those 'annoying little flies' would just go away, so he can spend some time alone with his hikari no tenshi.

"Err..I don't wanna be rude or anything, but who the hell are you?!" Joey asked loudly.

"That is none of your business." 

"Yami!" Yugi slapped the spirit on his shoulder lightly, "Sorry Joey, he's kinna moody today, I wonder why though?" He glanced side ways at his darker half, then back to his friends, "Anyway, guys this is Yami. Yami these are my friends, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Ryou and Seto."

They introduced each other, and chat a little bit before Bakura decided to join the fun. 

"Err...guys,I want you to meet Bakura." Ryou said sheepishly.

"So we meet again, _Pharaoh._" The dark spirit smirked.

"Do I know you?" Yami asked with a blank look. _He does look kinna familiar._

Bakura stare at Yami with wide eyes, _he doesn't remember?! Or is he just playing with me?_ "I am Bakura..."

"So?"

"I robbed your father's tomb remember?!"

"Really?"

"Yes, and your guard caught me...then you make me one of your council members, without my permission!! You had screw up my life and now YOU DON'T REMEMBER!!? I was the Thief Lord in Egypt until you came along, RUIN EVERYTHING FOR ME AND YOU FUC---- OUCH! What the f--- OUCH!! Why you little mother f----- OUCH!!! I will f------ OUCH!!!! WOULD YOU STOP THAT!!!!!?"

Bakura stepped away from the spirit of the puzzle, as far as he could.

They others just stare at them with wide eyes. O_O

"Sure! If you will stop swearing in front of my light." Yami said coolly, and toying with the baseball bat he was holding. (Luc: Where did you get that?! Yami: My soul room. Luc: I see...)

"WHAT?! Why didn't you just say so?! My head hurts like h--- OUCH!!! Why did you do that for, hell isn't a curse word!!!?"

"Oh, is that what you are going to say?" Yami said innocently. 

"Argh!!!" 

__

Okay, let's stop there. As you all see, Yami is very protective, and Bakura is not that insane, he's actually very fond of Ryou^^ Yami is the only one without memories of his past. The story goes on as Kaiba join the YGO crew, together they won enough star cheeps to enter the castle. 

Like in the TV series, Kaiba lost and his soul was taken by Pegasus. In the end Yugi/Yami beat the creator of Duel Monsters and save their friends and family. Entitle the King of Games. Bakura did stole the Sennen Eye, and Shadi came to investigate. Remember the part where Shadi met Yugi and used his Sennen Key to enter the boy's mind? Well, there is gonna be a slight difference after he enter Yami's soul room, when he was trap, and little Yugi came to the rescued...

"I don't know why Yami is doing this to you, but I can't let him hurt you." He said, grabbed hold of Shadi's hand. "Let me help you."

When he had pull Shadi up, he look around and shouted, "Yami come out here!"

"Where is the fire?" Yami appeared with a flash, he narrowed his ruby eyes when he saw Shadi standing beside his light, "Did he hurt you?!" He asked, and pulled the boy into a tight hug.

"No silly," Yugi giggled, "I just save this man, do you know you have a lot of traps in your mind?" 

"It is called mental defense little one, to protect our self from unwanted intruders." Yami said, glaring at the 'unwanted intruder', who flinched under the death glared.

"Come on Yami, he was just doing his job. Besides, I want to look around as well, but what if I got trap like Shadi, he told me all the rooms he had searched so far was a trap."

"Don't worried Yugi, you wouldn't. However, I was not familiar with this place either."

"Huh? Why? What were you doing when you are not outside or in control of my body?" Yugi asked, tilted his head slightly.

Yami's tan cheeks blush a slight pink, how could he tell the little one that he was staying at his(Yugi's) soul room all this time?!

Shadi was amused.

"Yami?"

"Err...I say we go exploring together!"

"Oh, okay, but there are so many doors, which one is the right one?"

A door crack open to answered his question. 

"Look Yugi, the door, it opens for you!" Yami exclaimed. Shadi was thinking the same thing.

"Cool, let's go."

Yugi, Yami and Shadi went into the chamber. They were amused to saw rows of stone tablets with the pictures of duel monsters.

They kept looking until a bright light flashed ahead of them. A tall figure in purple robes appeared. He waved his staff, ready to strike.

Shadi was ready to summon the BEWD, when Yugi/Yami stop him. He watched intensely as the two look alike stepped in front of the monster. 

"Dark Magician, move aside, we are not intruders." Yami said, gazed into the monster's blue eyes. The Dark Magician return the stare.

"Please Dark Magician, we didn't mean to disturb you, I promised we wouldn't tell another soul about what we saw in this chamber." Yugi plead.

The monster lower his staff and bow slightly. Smiling brightly Yugi whispered to his guardian, "Do you think I could touch him?"

"Why would you want to touch him?!" Yami said frowning.

"I don't know...to see if he's solid?" Yugi said, still smiling widely at the monster. Who seems a little embarrass.

"Do you think he could talk?" Yugi continued.

"I don't know, maybe you could ask him." 

"Err...Hello...?" Yugi said hesitantly, staring at the tall monster.

The Dark Magician smile slightly back at the child before him.

"Ah, did you see that? He smile!" Yugi grabbed his yami excitedly.

"Huh...Dark Magician, you may leave now." Yami demanded, glaring daggers at the magician, who sweat dropped.

"But I still want to talk to him." Yugi pouted. 

__

And that's why he must leave! "Sorry little one, I believed the Dark Magician had duties to attend to." _You better get out of my sight now, or else..._

"Well, okay." The small boy look up at the magician with sad violet eyes, "It's nice to meet you, I hope we can meet again some day."

The monster nodded, ready to leave.

"Wait, would you show this man the way out?" Yami pointed at the forgotten intruder.

In a flash they were gone.

__

Here it's the stop. That's the end of Duelist Kingdom, the YGO crew got back home safe and sound. The Kaiba brothers and Solomon got their souls restore, and Joey's little sister can have the eye operation thanks to the 3m Yugi gave him. 

And the next will be like they met Rebecca like in the TV series, then they encounter Duke, the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters. Well, we all knew that Duke lost at his own game when he challenge Yugi/Yami, but then he befriend them. 

Now, finally the Battle City Tournament. Only a little bit will change in this one. Let's see, Kaiba is nicer like I said before. And basically Battle City is the same. Yugi/Yami won, like always. Yami got his memories back, like Ishizu said he would. 

About the Sennen items, Ryou/Bakura possess the Ring and Eye; Yugi/Yami had the puzzle and the necklace, which Ishizu gave them; Malik/Ishtar (they are good now) own the Rod; Shadi own the scale, he gave the key to Kaiba, who also got a little glimpse of his past.

The pairings will be: YY MI BR SJ, if you think there's gonna be a SY/YSY, then you are wrong! Yugi and Kaiba are only friends, best friends, but that's all! Well, sometimes, after they met the Yamis, Kaiba kinna pretended he have something for Yugi just to piss of a certain...spirit of the puzzle. I am not sure about the HP gang yet. If you have any suggestion, please do tell!

What do you think of Lupin/Sirius? I always thought they'll make a nice couple ^^ I had a pic of them, not mine, I found it in the internet, forgot where though...The pic it's very sweet, but I am such a baka that I can't even describe it! Well, if you want the pic, email me, or leave your email in your review, I'll mail it to ya. ^^

Other than that, I had collected a lots of kawaii YGO piccies, and other anime piccies too, as long as it is qute and good, and just so hot that you drool over it, I am there. 

Anyway, back to the main subject:

The story line is around the 6th year in Hagwarts. Harry is still grieving over Sirius death. He doesn't believe his godfather is gone, and he's dripping away from his friends. He kept searching for a way to bring Sirius back, will he find it? Or is reality hit him to hard, that he's losing his sanity?

Voldemort is out for revenge and taking over the world! Why did Lucius Malfoy seems to know our little hero Yugi Moto?! Is there something to do with his(Yugi's) past? The Dark Lord wanted more power, but will he get it? Or will he meet his doom instead?

Now, when everyone in the magical world knew about Voldemort's return, what are they going to do to prevent madness from happening? What is going on in Hogwarts? Does Dumbledore had any plans? Can they defeat the Dark Lord once again?

Why is Yugi keep having the same dream over and over again? What's up with Shadi and the Sennen Scale? Will Yami be able to confess his love to his light? And what about Joey and Kaiba? They are acting strange lately. And it seems the Shadow Realm is having a change as well, what is gonna happen? 

Did you know Malik is afraid of caterpillars?! And what's up with Ryou and make-ups? Bakura and Ishtar are up to something, and why is Snape wearing a bra?!!! What happen when the Dark Lord met the Prince of Darkness, the son of the Shadows? And OMG, is it true that Silver Fang had a crush on Lupin?! And the yamis are taking over Hagwarts?! Voldemort had a little something for Yugi!?

If you want to know what chaos and mayhem will enhance, keep reading and reviewing, the fun had yet to come!

  
  



	3. 2 Searching for the Truth, PART 1

****

Disclaimer: Luc does not own YUGIOH or HARRY POTTER!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CHAPTER TWO

**** __

Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry

Knock, knock.

Albus Dumbledore stopped at what he was doing and look up, Severus Snape had just entered. "Severus…you look tired." He said softly.

"Indeed," Snape said, his face did seem a bit paler then usual. "I am afraid I had bring bad news Headmaster."

"Please do tell." Dumbledore gestured the potion teacher to sit-down.

"The Dark Lord had found his next target." Said Snape, once he sited himself at the chair across from Dumbledore.

"And what might that be?" 

"I believed they were call the Millennium Items, each one of them contains tremendous dark powers. It was said that whoever master the powers of all seven items would rule the world."

"I see…Any information on where the items are, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Domino City, Japan, that's all I can get from the Death Eaters, my apology." Said Snape, looking exhausted.

"No need…" said Dumbledore, as he took a piece of parchment and began to write.

Snape waited patiently, he knew Dumbledore must be up to something, a plan sort of.

When Dumbledore done writing, he put the parchment in an envelop and sealed it before turning back to Snape. "Please give this to Remus or Alastor when you drop by the head quarter, they'd know what to do."

"Yes, headmaster."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

The Kame Game Shop

It has been two months since the Battle City Tournament and summer break just started. Yugi and his group of friends, Kaiba, Joey, Ryou, Malik and the ancient spirits were currently having an intense conversation in the Kame game shop, while they prepared for their picnic in the park.

"Joey stopped eating already!" Ryou pulled the told blond away from the food, "You can eat when we get to the park."

"I can't help it, I am hungry!" Joey protested, after he swallowed a mouth full of peanut-butter sandwich.

"Kaiba! Did you forgot to feed your dog again?" Bakura sneered at the young CEO.

"Shut up tomb robber!" Kaiba snapped at the white hair spirit.

"Err…so how are we going to find the eighth item?" Joey asked, turning the subject.

"Malik…said…he…" said Yugi, as he tried his best to reach for the plastic plates in the back of the cupboard, which is quite a difficult task for a short guy like him.(^^)

"Here you go aibou." Yami grabbed the plates with ease.

"Thank you." Yugi flash an adorable smile at the taller boy, who blush a slight pink.

Clearing his throat, Yami turn his head quickly to the blond Egyptian, "Tomb keeper, you did say you found some clue, correct?"

"Yes, I did, _Pharaoh_. As a matter of fact, I had it with me." Ishtar said with a smirk, he brought out a piece of paper and put it on the dining table. He continued when everyone had gathered around the table, "This is a copy of the inscription in the Temple of Light, it said: '_Seven items were created by darkness, to master the powers of the shadows; when the items found their rightful owner, shall their powers collide, the eighth would born in the soul of the Child of Light._'"

When he finished reading, there was a long silence. Obviously everyone was trying to figure out the meaning of the inscription.

"'_Shall their powers collide,_' does it mean we have to combine our powers to find the eighth?" Ryou was the first to break the silence. He asked as he put more fruit into the picnic basket.

"Well it also said, '_The eighth would born in the soul of the Child of Light._' So who is the Child of Light?" Malik asked, glancing around at his friends.

"Where is the Child of Light?" Kaiba added, putting away the magazine he was reading.

Yugi sigh, "This is getting more complicated. We know where the items are, I mean we had them, huh…you know what, I think we should start by searching for this Child of Light!" He exclaimed.

"I agreed aibou," Yami smile at his light, "but where can we find him or her? Ishtar?" He asked with his gazed still on the busy little boy.

The blond hair Egyptian shrugged, "No idea. A part of the inscription was missing, and no doubt that's our answer."

"So we had no clue what so ever of whom or where this person might be?! I say we forget about the eighth Sennen Item and move on with our lives!" Bakura said as he lay on the sofa.

"But 'Kura, that--"

"I think Bakura had a point there," Malik interrupted, "We have to combine our powers to create the eighth item, ne? What are the odds of that?!" He finished with a smirk.

"Err…none? Maybe you are right…guess we just have to deal with it when it comes. But if we do find this person, we have to had all the items with us to bring out the eighth…Joey, how's your training so far?" Ryou asked suddenly.

Joey choked with a mouth full of cereal.

"Are you alright Joey?" Yugi tilted his head slightly in confusion, "We want to know how is your training with Seto."

Joey blinked a few times, and stirred uncomfortably on his spot. Remembering his 'dreadful' training…..

***flashback***

__

In a huge mansion, inside a huge well decorated bedroom, which belongs to Seto Kaiba, Joey was trying his best to tap into the power of the Sennen Scale, Concentrate, must concentrate…_However, his trainer wasn't doing him any good._

"What's wrong puppy? You have to concentrate." Kaiba had his arms around the slightly shorter teen's waist, he said as he planted another kiss on the boy's neck.

"I will be, if it wasn't for you bastard! OW!" Joey place a hand on his neck where the CEO had bitten, and turn around to glare daggers at him.

"What did you called me?" Kaiba smirked.

"Bastard!!" Joey growled.

"Wrong answer." Another bite.

"OW! Could you not do that!? It really hurts." Joey frowned, massaging his neck.

"Oh, did I hurt the puppy? I am sorry." Kaiba took the boy's hands in his own, way from his neck. He then licked the bites he made, causing the blond hair teen to shivered.

"I guess today's lesion is over, don't you think?"

***end flashback***

"Joey…Joey! Are you alright? Your face is red as a tomato!"

Snapped back to reality, Joey stared at his concerned friend, "I am fine Yuge…I am perfectly fine. Hey aren't we going to the park!? Picnic right?! Let's go!" With that, he run out of the game shop, headed to the park.

"Huh…?" Ryou and Yugi glanced at each other in confusion.

"So I guess his training went _quite_ well." Malik smirked at the CEO knowingly.

Bakura and Ishtar snickered.

"Shut up you three," Kaiba scowled, "I'll have you know, his training went extremely well, he could used the scaled with out a sweat!" He glared at the trio as he also exited the small building.

"Oh, the master is defending his puppy…how touching!" Bakura sniggered, following the CEO, with Ryou in his arms.

"Kura, that's not nice." Ryou scoffed his yami.

"Yes, _Kura_ that wasn't very nice." Kaiba mocked.

"Shut up! And don't called me 'Kura, only my light is allow to call me that!" He glared at Kaiba, as his arms tighten around Ryou possessively.

"Whatever 'Kura."

"Shuddup!!"

Yugi giggled at his friends antic, he was the last to exit the game shop, well because he needed to lock the doors. Yami stood by him the whole time, carrying the picnic basket.

  
  
He turn around and smile warmly at his dark, as he recalled the day when Joey phone him, sounded lost and confused. He agreed to meet him in the park....   
  
  
  
***flashback***   
  
_When Yugi arrived at the park, his friend Joey was already there, waiting for him, or rather, deep in his thoughts. Yugi silently creep up behind the tall blond, and poked him, "Don't move!"   
  
Joey chuckle slightly, but followed the act, "Hey easy there body, if it's money you want, I ain't got any, I had a hot dog though..."   
  
"Fine, I'll take the hot dog." Yugi took the hot dog and sat down next to Joey, "So err...what do you want to talk to me about?"   
  
"I...can I ask you something?" Joey bite on his button lip.   
  
"Sure!" Yugi said quickly, titled his head to a side.   
  
"Is it...is it possible to fell in love with your enemy?" The blond said anxiously.   
  
"Huh...it could be possible." said Yugi, looking at Joey with a small frown, he had a suspicion.   
  
"Really? I...I think..."   
  
"You are in love with Seto." He made it a statement rather then a question.   
  
"That obvious?" Joey said, blushing.   
  
"Well, yeah...I mean your enemy."   
  
"Guess so, but please don't tell him, I don't know if he feels the same way or not...please Yuge, promise?" Joey stared at the shorter boy worriedly.   
  
"Joey, we had been friends for years. You had always been so confident, be able to act and say what you want, never seems to hesitate...But that's what I like about you! You are so courageous, and you act from your hearts contempt! Also you are a great friend." Yugi said, smiling gently at the taller teen.   
  
"Thanks Yuge, that's really flattering." Joey scratched his ear sheepishly.   
  
"Why now though? Why hesitate now?"   
  
"I don't know...guess I was afraid. Whenever we met, we argued, it's so impossible! I don't even know why I feel this way toward him! I mean, he's my enemy, I supposed to hate him!!" Joey buried his face in his hands.   
  
Still smiling, Yugi put a hand on Joey's shoulder, "Joey, love is a very amazing thing! When you are in love, you are in love. There is no why, no reasons, no explanations when it comes to love, otherwise, it wouldn't be love.   
  
If you truly love him, tell him. At least you'll know if he feels the same way, and you could move on...Seto and I had been friends since we were little, he's like a big brother to me. Always caring and loving...he maybe tough from the outside, but inside, he's a real mushy bear! And Joey, he doesn't hate you. When he hates someone, he wouldn't lay an eye on them...not to mention argued with them...huh, you know what?! I think he's trying to get your attention!!" Yugi exclaimed merrily.   
  
"What do you mean?!" Joey asked nervously.   
  
"Think about it. Every time when you guys met, he would like tease you and such, trying to make you mad and all...I mean Seto is not very talkative, but when he's around you, he can always make up those puppy jokes to provoke you, then you'd fight back...in fact, when you two fight, it's like you were in your own little world, away from everyone and everything, just you and him! I think, he **is** trying to get your attention, in his own way anyway." Yugi beamed at him.   
  
"You think so?"   
  
"I know so! Come on Joey, tell him, talk to him, do something!"   
  
"I...I..."   
  
"Joey, I dare you to tell him!"   
  
"I...fine! What do I got to lose!"   
  
"That's the spirit! Call me okay? I want to know everything."_   
  
***end flashback***   
  
  
  
That night, he got a called from Kaiba, they had _quite_ a conversation.....   
  
  
  
***flashback***   
  
_"Moshi moshi, Yugi speaking!"   
  
"Hi Yugi, this is Kaiba. I err...need to speak with you privately, can you make sure Yami is not ear-dropping."   
  
"Don't worry, Yami is in the shower. So what do you need to talk to me about? Is everything alright?"   
  
"Yes, everything is fine. It's just that, I...I got a little problem...I...."   
  
Yugi rolled his eye to the ceiling, he knew perfectly well what Kaiba's _little problem_ is. "Let me guess, you are in love, aren't you?"   
  
"...How did you know?"   
  
"I had my ways. I also know that special someone of yours is none other then Joey, the one you called, mutt." By now, Yugi was grinning ear to ear. He so wanted to see Kaiba's face right now.   
  
"..... ....."   
  
"And I also known that Joey had a crush on someone."   
  
"Who is it?!"   
  
Yugi covered his mouth to hide the laughter, he found that teasing his best friend was quite amusing.   
  
"Yugi, tell me, I know you know who is it!"   
  
"His so call enemy, the one with blue eyes..." Yugi hinted.   
  
"Just tell me who the hell is that f****** bastard!!"   
  
Yugi massaging his temple with a rolled of his violet eyes, _people are so blind when they are in love. And stupid too._ He thought.   
  
"You know what, why don't you meet me in the park tomorrow morning, seven am, I'll tell you everything, okay?!" He had a plan to get his two friends together.   
  
"...Fine."   
  
Yugi made a called to Joey after Kaiba hang up, he asked the blond to meet him in the park at seven, which Joey complied without further questions.   
  
When the day come, Yugi wake up extra earlier, he wanted everything to be perfect. At six thirty, he arrived at the park, waiting for his friends.   
  
Joey was the first to show up, "Hey Yuge, what's up?"   
  
"You'll see." Yugi said, grinning. He caught Kaiba walking toward them, and he waved, "Here he comes."   
  
Joey turn around, a little shock to his crush come toward them. "You told him...?" He said quietly, without looking at Yugi.   
  
"No, I did not..."   
  
"What is that mutt doing here?" Kaiba smirked at the blond when he joined the two.   
  
"Shut up money-bag!"   
  
"Okay, that's it!" Yugi suddenly grabbed both Joey and Kaiba's hand, dragging them toward a bench, "Sit!" He ordered. They sat.   
  
"Now talk, and I mean talk not fight! You two are my friends, I hated when you guys fight. Now, I know you both got something to say to each other, why don't you start talking. I'll leave you two alone." Then, the little boy left.   
  
Joey and Kaiba sat on the bench, an awkward silence between them. Finally Kaiba snapped.   
  
"Look, I don't have time for this, if you don't have anything to say, I am leaving."   
  
"Fine, leave, I didn't asked you to come!" Joey shout back at him.   
  
"Whatever."   
  
Joey watched the CEO walked away with a painful expression, he lowered his head to look at the ground, unable to stop the tears._   
  
Seto you baka! Turn around! Turn back and you'll see how much Joey loves you, go back you idiot...oh, he stopped! Yes, he's turning around...he's walking back to Joey! Thank God!   
  
_Hiding behind a bush was little Yugi, he watched with excitement when he saw the CEO turning back. He saw Kaiba walked up to Joey, bent down, said something, then wrapped his arms around his blond friend. Joey seems shock, he saw him look up to Kaiba, said something, and then they started kissing.   
  
/I think you have saw enough, aibou./ The sudden voice in his head, made him jumped a little, but quickly recovered.   
  
//Yami!// Standing behind him is the spirit of the puzzle. //I think I would make a great match-maker, don't you think?// He hug the yami with a mischievous grin.   
  
Yami was taken aback slightly, but quickly return the embrace with pleasure. /Maybe./   
  
//What you mean, _maybe_?// Yugi pouted, glaring daggers at his dark, or at least he tried to.   
  
Yami chuckled, pulling his hikari out of the park.   
  
***_end flashback_*** _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

The Order of The Phoenix Headquarter 

"Where are they?!"

"Ron!Ron…come here, I saw them, Charlie and Bill, they are back!"

"Finally!"

"Charlie, Bill…what took you so long? Where is he? Where is Harry?"

"He's not here, not with us."

"What do you mean?"

"His aunt and uncle said he…he run away."

"What?!!"

"Oh, here, it's a letter from Harry, for you and Hermione."

__

Dear Ron & Hermione:

I am sorry, but I have to do this. Remembered the dreams I told you, about Sirius? I knew he's not dead, he's just lost, in the Realm of Lost Souls. I dreamed about it, again. And this time it is perfectly clear. I am going to find him, and I will bring him back, no matter what. No need to worry about me, I'll be fine.

Love~

Harry

P.S. Tell Prof. Dumbledore, I am sorry.

P.P.S. Tell Snape I hate him!

"Is…is he mad?"

"Charlie, Bill could you please give this letter to Prof. Dumbledore? He might know something."

"No problem Hermione!"

"Thank you. Come on Ron, we have some research to do!"

"Research?"

"Yes, if we know more about the Realm of Lost Souls, maybe we could track him down."

"Right then, what are we waiting for!?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Domino Park

"What the hell is wrong with you freaks?!" Malik snapped at the intruder.

"Shut up boy, give me your Sennen Item and you might live." The intruder pointed a steak thingy toward the said hikari.

"I. Don't. think. So." Ishtar quickly take over and narrowed his lavender eyes at the mask-robe intruder.

+

+

"Oh now I am mad." Taking over, Bakura growled at the mask freak in front of him.

"Give me your Sennen item kid." The robe figure demanded.

"Oh, I am going to give you something alright…this, " He stuck out his middle finger, "and a free trip to the Shadow Realm!"

+

+

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Joey yelled at the man with the creepy mask.

"I want the Sennen Item you hold, and as in who am I…you don't need to know." The mask man said coolly.

"And why would I want to give you what is mine?"

+

+

"Hand over your Sennen Item."

"Seto Kaiba take orders from no one." 

"If you cherish your live, hand over your item." 

"Fools."

+

+

"Y-you are…Death Eaters?!" His eyes widen at the robe-mask man before him.

"Huh…it seems like you had heard about us, then you must know we had little patients. Now, give me your Sennen Item." The stranger take a step close to Yugi, his wand out, pointed at the small boy.

In a flash, Yami appeared in front of his light, blocked him from all harm, "No body threaten my aibou and live for another day…" he said, the eye of Horus glowing dangerously on his forehead, "Mind Crush!" The stranger fell on the ground with a blank look.

Yami turn around, the harshness in his voice and eyes gone without a trace when he gazed into Yugi's large beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Are you alright little one? Did he hurt you?"

"No, I am fine Yami…just a bit shock." Said the little hikari.

"Hey are you guys alright?!" Joey shouted, running toward Yugi and Yami, "Yuge, are you okay?"

"Yes, you?"

"Not a scratch! You should seen me, I kicked his ass!"

"Those fools don't know what's good for them." Kaiba snorted after he join the trio, standing next to Joey.

"Ryou, Bakura are you alright?!" Yugi called to his white hair companions. 

"We are fine, but that poor guy…Bakura send him to the Shadow Realm." Ryou said with a little shook of his head.

"_Poor guy_?! He tried to hurt you? I was only defending ourselves you know!" Bakura protested.

"Yeah, and they made a good meal." Ishtar smirked.

"He fed that freak to his Koumori Dragon." Malik added.

"That's a bit too harsh…" Yugi said with a frown.

"They deserved it. Besides, the Pharaoh just Mind Crush the _poor guy_, shouldn't you be scowling him instead? He is your Yami." Ishtar grinned devilishly.

"He deserved it." Yami snorted as he wrapped his arms around his lighter halve.

"There you go!"

"Who are those ghouls anyway? I mean they just appeared out of nowhere, for a minute there, I thought they were your Ware Hunters, Malik." Ryou asked, looking at Malik curiously.

"No way! My Ware Hunters do not wear masks, those fools don't even have a slight sense of fashion."

"Yeah, I guess…"

"They are Death Eaters," They turn their heads Yugi, who sigh heavily, "Come on, I'll explain when we head back to the game shop."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Luc: So err…what do you think? Do you like it? I hope you do!^^

Please ignored my poor grammar and spelling, me no good speak English^_~

Please Read and Review. I need to create a plot for the next chapter, so help me a bit wouldn't you?^-~ I need all the help I can get.^^;; I was thinking maybe in the next chapter, Harry should had a little taste of death? Wmahahahaha…_cough, cough_….hahahaha…_choke_…haha…_cough, choke, collapse_……X_X


	4. 3 Searching for the Truth, PART 2

Hello I am Lucifer, my aibou fainted a while ago when she found out, **EgyptianPrincess74**, **Kori no Akuma**, and **DragonMaiden1** had added her to their favorite list, and she wanted me to thank you all, and all those who had reviewed and read her story, thank you! 

****

Disclaimer: My aibou does not own YUGIOH or HARRY POTTER!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  
CHAPTER THREE 

**__**

The Kame Game Shop 

The gang was now inside Yugi's cozy bedroom, just a while ago, Yugi, with Yami's help, had managed to used his Sennen items, to show them what he saw in his dreams.

"Wow! That's something…it looks so real!" Joey said, as he leaned into his newly found love's embrace. 

"Because it is real." The former Pharaoh said softly, his gazed never leave the small boy in his arms. 

"So this creepy red eyed bald guy--" 

"It's Voldemort, puppy." Kaiba cut him off with a teasing grin. 

"Ok, Voldemort, so he's up to no good…but what's that gotta do with us?" Joey exclaimed. 

"He's after the items…" 

"Figures," Bakura snorted, "I say we go find him, and give him a piece of our mind!" 

"I don't think it is that simple Bakura, there must be something else, isn't there?" Ryou asked, his voice filled with concern. 

Yugi sighed heavily, "The visions you saw were from the past…sixteen years I believed, but right now we had no idea of where or what Voldemort is up to. I haven't had any dreams or visions since last Friday." 

"But why didn't you tell us before?" Kaiba asked with a frown.

  
"I thought they were just some weird dreams you know, I was not wearing the Sennen Necklace. So I thought they might just be…dreams, well, until now." 

"Well, if he is after our items, we really don't need to find him, he will come to us eventually." Malik pointed out. 

"Agreed," Ishtar said with his head rested on his light's lap. "Plus, even if he does manage to get his hands on the items, he wouldn't be able to control them." He said matter-of-factly. 

"I know, but I am bored, I shouldn't be stuck here at the first place! I want excitement! I want to send all those stupid fan girls to the Shadow Realm!!" Bakura shouted. 

"Calm down Bakura, please don't get mad." Ryou whispered to the former tomb robber, rubbing his back, trying his best to calm the angry spirit. 

Unfortunately, when they were heading back to the game shop, they ran into a mob of crazy fan girls. Now the fan girls had surrounded the Moto resident, and they were screaming on top of their lungs for the bishonen inside, which is getting on Bakura's nerves. 

"Right then, can we get back to the main subject?" Kaiba arched a brow at the annoyed Yami. 

"Yeah, like are we just gonna sit here and wait for this Volcano--" 

"Voldemort, puppy." 

"Right, Voldemort guy." 

"It seems like that's the best we can do." Ryou shrugged. 

"We can go to England." Yugi muttered, loud enough for them to hear. 

Their attention landed on the small hikari. Kaiba was worried, he disliked that distant look in his best friend's eyes. 

"You want to help them, don't you? You had always been so caring Yugi, even if they are total strangers, your enemies, still, you wouldn't hesitate to help them. That is your nature Yugi, and we love you for that, but…don't you think it is best not to interfere with these…wizards and witches? We know nothing about their world, we have no connection whatsoever with these people. They're different from us Yugi." The young CEO said thoughtfully. 

"But there must be a reason why I had all these dreams right? I mean, there must be something we should do, something we need to do, if I am having visions of these people. And we are already involved, we had just been attacked! We can't just sit here and do nothing!" 

They watched him questioningly, a bit shocked by his outburst. Yugi was kneeling before them, his large violet orbs pleading to them silently. 

Yami lower his gaze to the little boy in his arms. His heart ached to see such sorrow fill those beautiful amethyst eyes. "Aibou, is there something else you haven't told us?" He asked quietly. 

Joey was itching all over, he wasn't on the patient side you know, but the look on Yugi's face stopped him from even breathing too loud. He thought whatever it is, it wasn't gonna be good. And the others agreed with him, they waited silently, braced themselves for whatever it is to come. 

"I…my parents…they were killed when I was three, by the Death Eaters, on Voldemort's order." Yugi buried his face onto the taller boy's chest, tears threaten to spill from his closed eyes. He felt so alone. 

Reading his thoughts, Yami pulled the petite boy closer to him, /Please do not think like that aibou, you aren't alone, and you will never be alone, I will always be here for you little one. I promise./ His voice was gentle and soothing, sending warmth and support to the fragile boy. 

Yugi's heart turned over at the tenderness in his tone, Yami's voice was so soft and beautiful, filled with compassion, and he wanted him to go on talking forever. He loved the way Yami looked at him, he felt cared for and wanted under his gaze; He loved the way Yami hold him, he feel safe and secure in his strong arms. 

Yugi took a deep, calming breath and let it out slowly. He turned to face his friends, his back against Yami's well-built chest. Tears shimmered in the depths of his large eyes, and glistened on his lashes. 

"I am sorry Yugi." Said Kaiba, sympathy filling his blue eyes. 

The others nodded in agreement, feeling pity for the little guy. 

"Err…I don't want to be rude or anything, but do you know why, I mean…" Ryou tried to find a better way to ask his small friend, why Voldemort had killed his parents. 

"It's okay Ryou. Well, to be honest, I don't know, but I want to find out." Yugi said with new determination. 

"Well, it's settled then, we're off to England!" Malik exclaimed with excitement. 

"Finally! Some action!" Bakura sighed dramatically. 

"Cool! We are gonna kick some wizard butt!" Joey stood up, punching his fist into the air. 

Kaiba put a hand on Yugi's shoulder, Ryou did the same, smiling gently, he said, "We are with 

you all the way." 

Yugi looked around at his friends, he didn't even bother to wipe the tears that had been running down his cheeks. He felt Yami tighten his arms that were around his waist, he raised his gaze to the Pharaoh, then back to the others, he closed his eyes and whispered, "Thank you." 

"Aww come on, the little guy needed some love," Ishtar make his way toward the crying hikari, his lavender eyes shining with mischief, "Now how are we going to show him our love..." he send a meaningful glance to Bakura, who caught the glimpse and also stood up. 

Grinning devilishly, he yelled, "GROUP HUG!" Then he attached himself to the small boy. 

Laughing, Ishtar jumped on top of Bakura, causing the boys to fall flat on the floor. Yami had manage to change position with his light before they touch the floor, so Yugi was on the bottom, Yami on top of him, then Bakura, and Ishtar. And the rest decide to join. "It wouldn't be a group hug without me!" Malik jumped on Ishtar. Then Ryou, "Don't leave me out." And Kaiba, "Count me in." At last, it's Joey turn, "Hey, I wanna show my love too!" 

"Argh!!" Yami growled, "All right, you've shown your love, now get off!" 

__

Knock, knock. Solomon decided to come in at the moment, he raise an intrigued eyebrow at the boys, "Did I interrupt something?" He asked. 

Yugi burst out with a muffled laugh, his face being pressed against the floor, _it's great to have_ _friends_, he thought. Being at the bottom he felt nothing at all, he knew Yami was taking all the weight for him. They glanced at each other, then like Yugi, they all burst out laughing, while they straightened themselves. 

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  
**_Somewhere in Europe _**

  
**+++Harry's POV+++ **

For three days, I kept flying none stop, well except when nature called and when I needed to eat. Hermione and Ron must be worried sick about me, heck, they might even think that I'd gone mad or something. It really doesn't matter to me. All I wanted to do right now is find Sirius. They'd never understand. 

They don't know what it was like to watch a person who cared about you disappear in front of your own eye sight. And everyone you knew just kept on telling you that he's gone, he's dead. Even Albus Dumbledore, the greatest sorcerer, the Headmaster of Hogwarts was convinced that my god-father, Sirius Black, was dead. 

I didn't believe him, I didn't believe any of them. I knew Sirius was not dead, he's out there somewhere and I am going to find him, prove them all wrong. 

Three days ago I left the Dursleys. I used my dad's invisibility cloak for cover, because I knew I was still being watched. The funny thing was, when I flew away from the Dursley home, away from England, I suddenly realized…I brought no money, no food, not even water. Just my wand, my dad's old cloak and my Fire Bolt, which was a gift from Sirius.

  
Good thing I'm a wizard! Oh, no I did not use magic, the Ministry could detect me in a sec, if I used my wand. See I used the invisibility cloak to sneak into stores for food whenever I got hungry. I know if Hermione was with me, she would say 'Harry! That's stealing!' Well duh! Steal or not steal, when a guy got to eat, he's got to eat! I can't let myself starve to death before I reach Egypt! 

That's right, I am on my way to Egypt. I saw it in my dream…well not exactly Egypt, I didn't see any pyramids, but the sand was enough for me! That was what I saw in my dreams, sand, lots and lots of sand. Now tell me where on Earth, can I find a place that had more sand than Egypt?! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**__**

The Order of the Phoenix Headquarters 

"What are they doing in there?! It's been three hours!!" Ron shouted as he paced around in his small bedroom. 

"I know…my guess is that they are trying to figure a way to find Harry." Hermione commented. 

"Harry…WHAT WAS HE THINKING? Run away from home! WITHOUT TELLING US! I thought we were friends, best friends! Argh!! He's nuts! How could he just run away like that?! When you-know-who and his Death Eaters are out there doing who-knows-what!? WHAT IS HE THINKING???" He yelled with his foot taping on the floor. 

"Probably not. I just hope he's not hurt." Hermione said with a concerned sigh. 

"Hurt? Be glad if he came back in one piece! When we find him, he better be alive or I'll kill him!!!" 

"Ron! Stop it, you're scaring me! Harry is fine, he just got to be!" She said with new formed tears in her eyes.

  
"Argh!! I can't just sit here and do nothing! Harry might be in danger, he might need us! That's it! I'm going after him!" Ron said, as he banged his fist on the bed. 

"RON! You are not thinking! We can't go after Harry, that would be suicide! And what about your parents? What about Prof. Dumbledore? They definitely wouldn't let us go! Even if they did, how would we find Harry? We have no idea which part of the globe he's at right now, and, like you said, with you-know-who and the Death Eaters, we can't just leave, we are not strong enough!" Hermione cried. 

"Hmm…but there must be something we could do right?" Ron said desperately. 

"…Maybe there is a way…" 

"Hermione!?" 

"It's very risky and we are going to need George and Fred to help us." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**__**

Domino City, Japan 

+++Lupin's POV+++ 

I walked on the streets of Domino, searching for the Millennium Items and their owners. Just the other day, Snape told us the Death Eaters that were sent by Voldemort, to get the items, had made a move. It seems like they found the items. Yet strangely, they never returned. 

Dumbledore asked me and Tonks to search for the items; and Moody, Bill, Charlie to search for Harry. I sighed. That foolish boy, what was he thinking running off like that?! I sighed again. He said Sirius is still alive…maybe he's right…I shook my head. Nah, don't fool yourself Remus, Sirius is dead, you saw him…That's right, I saw him, killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, and I didn't do anything to prevent that! I smiled sadly. 

Sigh. I wondered why Dumbledore didn't ask me to find Harry instead…then again, he has always been so unreadable. I just thought I should be searching for Harry, the Godson of my best friend. I felt like if something happened to him, Sirius would blame me for it. I chuckled.

Ah, the park. With my werewolf instincts, my senses were much sharper then a humans. The moment I walked in to this park, I felt a great disturbance. _Strange, I had never_ _sensed anything like this, dark, powerful, mysterious, and even ancient_. For some reasons, this unknown energy unnerved me. 

I surveyed the area more carefully, I sensed another disturbance, this one was weak, but it was there, and it felt somewhat familiar. _Huh, what's this?_ There was something on the ground ahead of me that had captured my attention. I went closer, a wand!? But a _wizard or witch would never left their wand behind, **unless…**_

With a knot in my stomach, I picked up the wand and examined it intently. The little aura that I sensed from this wand told me, it belonged to a Death Eater. _So the Death_ _Eaters have been here._

I glanced around, and felt something ahead of me. My eyes narrowed when I spotted a dark figure not far from me, behind that big oak tree next to the pond. There was something not right about that figure. 

I took out my wand, slowly and carefully advanced toward the figure. 

__

OH MY GOODNESS!! I think my eyes just reached the size of dinner plates, and my jaw was covered in dirt. I had never seem such a sign in my entire life! 

I am staring at a Death Eater no doubt. He was sitting on the ground, leaning against that oak tree…NAKED!! I knew this man, his name was Rocanal Yardley(lance: Made him up^^;;), and he wasn't wearing the mask that every Death Eater had to wear. You might wonder how I can be sure he's a Death Eater if he was not wearing his mask? Well, let's just say, mask doesn't have to be worn on your face. And Rocanal agreed with me, he had his mask alright, not on his face but…let say he had his mask on a part of his body which I can't and I wouldn't tell anyone. I am just relieved that Tonks was not with me at the moment. We thought it would be faster if we split up. 

(Joey: Mwahahahahaha… Lance: You did this?! Joey: Yep! I put that creepy mask on his---- Lance: NOOOOOO!!!! NONONO!!! Don't tell me, and I am sure the readers agree with me! Don't you say a word, Joey, we don't need any nightmares. O.o I thought Bakura and Ishtar were the insane ones!!! Joey: Hahahahahaha..... Lance: *____*) 

I took a deep breath. After I got over the initial shock, I began to check on Rocanal. His eyes were wide open, but no light, no reflection in them, it was like he was in some kind of trance, yet he is alive. Err…Did I mention that he had a hotdog shoved in his mouth. There were red letters written on his bare chest, not blood, it was catsup, I can smell it. It said, 'Didn't ya know it's a sin to waste food?' 

(Joey: Mwahahahahaha… Lance: -______________-) 

I stood up, turning my head to every direction, expecting to find another Death Eater, and I couldn't be more right. On the other side of the pond lay another dark figure. This one was fully dressed, with the black robes and the mask. Curious, I took the mask off. His name was Futuro Ermo(Lance: Made him up too^^), another one of Voldemort's minions. Like the other one, his eyes were lifeless, yet he was alive. And my werewolf instinct told me that Rocanal, as well as Futuro, they were somehow soulless. 

Sigh. I couldn't recalled any spell would cause a person to lose their soul, only the Dementors, when they perform the Dementor's Kiss, were able to suck out a person's soul. _Could it be? A Dementor?_ I shook my head. It can't be a Dementor, because I felt none of its twisted energy like I normally do. It was clear to me that these two Death Eaters were victims of that great power I had no knowledge of. There was a strange aura surrounding them that I can't quite pinpoint, but it felt dark, like...**_shadows._**

And I had a suspicion that these energies were from those Millennium Items which I seek. If that is the case, I must find them before Voldemort does. And whoever owns these items are in great danger, although they seem to be well enough of protecting themselves. _I have to report this to Dumbledore and the others!_

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  
Lance: I am BACK! Did you miss me?! ^o^  
Anyway, do you like this chapter, I think is a bit on the short side^^;; but read and review, give me a piece of your mind okay? Good or bad, I want to know. Oh, and please do excuse my spellings and grammar, I know they aren't on the standard chat. ^^;

My big thanks to **bonnieginger4ever** for editing my story, and being a true friend.^^


	5. 4 A Confession

  
  
  
_**Okay, first of all, I would like to thank you for all those who had read and reviewed my story, thank you^^ gracious, xiexie, arigado!**_   
  
**_A lot of people think the Realm of Lost Souls is the Shadow Realm, but in my fic, they are different. As in who is the bearer of the eighth item...you'll find out eventually^^ Don't worry the YGO crew and the HP gang would have their first encounter very soon. In this chapter two OC will be mention, guess who they are? Oh, by the way, Yami is gonna CONFESS!!!!!   
  
Lucifer: Anyway, we need your help, any Naruto fans out there, could you please send us a list of all the main Characters in the manga, my aibou is trying to write another crossover, yep, Yugioh/Naruto!!! But she doesn't remember the name's of the characters, except Naruto and Sesuke...err...so can you help, please!!!! _**   
  
  
  
  
  
This is the last time I am gonna do the **Disclaimer,** so listen up: **I do not own YUGIOH or HARRY POTTER!** **[warning:YAOI, bad language and a lot of sweetness!!]**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FOUR    
**A Confession**   
  
  
  
  
__

So hot...so dirsty...so hungry...must no fail...must go on...must......

  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
_**Hogwarts School, the Headmaster's Office **_   
  
  
Remus Lupin stood outside of Dumbledore's office, waiting patiently for the ancient headmaster to call for him. A few minutes passed by, and Snape came out of the office, without a glance toward Remus, and left for his new mission.   
  
"Remus, please come in!" Said Dumbledore. He did as told. "How is your search coming?" the headmaster asked, his gazed at the young auror.   
  
"I've found the Millennium bearers' whereabouts, however the magic energies from those items were...different." Remus paused.   
  
"How so?"   
  
Remus began to explain what he had saw in the park, he told him about the condition of the Death Eaters, his strange feeling from what had left of the trace of magic from the Millennium Items. He described how it felt like, and what he thought of it.   
  
"Then, I followed the trace, and it lead me to a Muggle game shop. The magic energies surrounding the building were very strong, Headmaster, and I thought it would be best to consult with you before we approach them." Remus stopped, but Dumbledore remained silent, like he knew the young man hadn't quite finished with his story.   
  
"When I was searching I came across a museum. And I sensed the same kind of magic energy from within, but weaker. I went in, following my senses and I found myself in the basement...   
  
  
  
***flashback***   
  
_Remus glanced around for any sign of movement, the basement was dark and quiet, but his werewolf instinct told him he was not alone.   
  
Taken a few steps forward, he muttered a spell and the basement was lit up by the brilliant light that had formed in his opened palm. At the back of the basement stood a tall figure, a man with a turban in long gray robes.   
  
"Welcome stranger, I have been waiting for quite a while." The turban man spoke.   
  
Lupin was confused and curious at the same time, before he could reply, the turban man, now only a few steps in front of him, continued, "My name is Shadi,(lance:there you go!) the guardian of the Millennium Items."   
  
Lupin's eyes widened,_ "If this man is the guardian of the items, then he must know who had the items, and maybe what are their powers!"_ He thought to himself, his (lance:could you tell me what color his eyes are?)eyes sparkled with hope. However this man--Shadi--seemed to know what he was thinking.   
  
"Am I correct that you had come to this city, seeking for the item bearers." He made it a statement rather than a question.   
  
"Yes." Lupin answered without hesitation.   
  
"May I ask why?"   
  
"As you can see...Shadi, I am not one of you, not those people you see everyday. I am a wizard. It is very important for me to find the bearers, before Lord Voldemort does. He is very dangerous, and he seeks the power of the Millennium Items---"   
  
"You seek them in order to protect them, am I correct?" Shadi interrupted.   
  
"Yes." Lupin looked at him straight in the eyes, he felt like he was being read by this man, and for some unknown reason, he could not lie to him.   
  
"Very well," Shadi said, as he handed a piece of parchment to Lupin, "These are the names of the bearers. As their guardian, I thank you for your concern. But take great heed, **Mr. Lupin,** there is great danger ahead, it is in your best interest to get more help than you thought you needed, I do belived that you'll need their help more than you realized. Now I must warn you, and this is a warning you must remember at all times in the presence of the bearers: **You must not anger the dark ones, and you must not harm the light ones.** You have been warned, take this warning cautiously or you shall suffer the consequences!"_   
  
***end flashback***   
  
  
  
"And he disappeared in some sort of dark portal Professor."   
  
Dumbledore seemed to be deep in thought, and his expression was unreadable. Lupin sighed, and put a folder on the headmaster's desk, "These are the bearers, they had quite a reputation in Japan, as well as other countries like England. Especially Yugi Moto, who's known as the King of Games.   
  
All five of them have a deep connection with a card game call Duel Monsters. It is the most popular game in Japan, there were even prized tournaments involving this game. Duelist Kingdom was started by the creator of Duel Monsters, Maximellian Pegasus (lance: Did I spell his name right?) there were thousands of teenagers, from all around the world who entered the tournament, the winner would be entitle the King of Games and also, 3 million yen prize money.   
  
It was well known that Yugi Moto won against Pegasus, and Joey Wheeler came in second place. And according to my research, Seto Kaiba was there as well, they are all in the list of the bearers. And so was Ryou Bakura, although he did not enter the tournament.   
  
And a boy told me Yugi Moto also defeated the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters, Duke Devilin, it seems like Yugi Moto has never lost a game. And later in the Battle City Tournament, started by Seto Kaiba, Malik Ishtar made his first appearance. All the Millennium Bearers had enter the tournament, and Yugi Moto, once again, the winner. There was something disturbing about all this though..."   
  
Dumbledore look up from the folder, and gazed at the young man in front of him, waiting for him to continue.   
  
"In both of these tournaments, there were several reports of missing teenagers, as well as adults. Especially in Battle City, there were strange signs, and reports of missing and injuries were higher then usual, and they all connected with the tournament...What shall we do Dumbledore?" Lupin asked with a frown.   
  
"We do as we first intended to do. The boys are all around the age of sixteen, they could stay in Hogwarts as transfer students, and join the six years." He paused, and took out one of the papers in the folder, gazing intently at the small photo, "Does the last name Moto sounds familiar to you?" He asked without looking at Lupin.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
Dumbledore motioned Lupin to take the paper, "Look at him closely Remus, look at his eyes."   
  
He did as told, staring at the eyes of the young boy in the photo, and he frowned. He had no idea what the headmaster had seen which he had not. He heard a sigh.   
  
"Do you remember Alexus?"   
  
Upon hearing that name, Lupin raised his eyes to Dumbledore questionably. "How could I not?" He said with a sorrowful look.   
  
"Then you must remembered his wife, Serika?" Lupin nodded. "Do you remember her last name?" Dumbledore asked again.   
  
"Her last name is M--, no..." His eyes widened in shock, "What are you trying to tell me Dumbledore?!" He said, his voice a little bit harsher than he meant.   
  
"The day when Alexus and Serika left, they paid me a visit. He had adopted her last name when he left his past behind..."   
  
"Are you telling me that...this boy is..." once again, Lupin stared hard at the photo which he was holding.   
  
"Yes, he is the one." "But...why...if he is who I think he is, how come he...was Alexus still--"   
  
"No. Remus, you and I both knew that. And this boy, the reason you haven't known him, it's because his present guardian had asked me not to involve him in our world." Dumbledore sigh sadly.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"He didn't trust us, and he had a right not to." He said, meeting the young auror's gaze.   
  
"What should I tell him?"   
  
"Tell him anything he wants to know," Lupin nodded heavily, "Get some rest Remus, you've had a rough day." Dumbledore said thoughtfully.   
  
"Yes...Professor, do you have any news of Harry yet?" Lupin asked suddenly.   
  
"Ah, I wonder when you are going to ask," The headmaster said with a little smile, "It seems like Harry's two best friends have beat our search party to it."   
  
"Ron and Hermione?" Lupin raise a brow.   
  
"Quite clever those two," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling, "No worries Remus, the crew will find them in due time."   
  
"If you say so." Lupin muttered before he exited the headmaster's office.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**__**

Somewhere in Egypt

~~~**Dream**~~~

__

He opened his eyes, all he could see is black. He turn around, trying to find some sort of light. There, ahead of him, he saw light!

It felt years had passed, when he finally had reached the light.

Standing in front of him are the two people he loved the most yet know so little of.

A man with messy black hair, and a woman with green eyes. They were smiling at him, a smile just for him.

"Mon...Dad....." He whispered.

They nodded with a gentle smile.

He took a step closer toward the two...

"Harry..."

__

But somehow the distant between them is beginning to stretch...

"HArry..."

__

"Mon, Dad...no..." he chased after them.

"HARry..."

__

"Please don't go..." he kept running.

"HARRy..."

__

"Take me with you..." he collapsed, they were out of his sight.

"HARRY..."

__

"Don't leave me..." he plead.

~~~**End of Dream**~~~

"HARRY!!! WAKE UP!!!"

His eyes snapped open, he had to blink a few times before his vision became clear.

"Ron...Hermione...?!" He said, his voice horse.

"Harry! Thank God, we thought you were...Oh!" The girl cried with relief.

"What...are you...doing here?" he asked.

"To find you," Ron said calmly, "If we had came a minute too late...You WOULD be a HUMAN JERKY right now!!!" he shouted, unable to keep his temper in check.

They were scare, no petrified after they had arrived in Egypt, and the reason they were here, was lying on the over heated sand, unmoving. 

"Oh, Harry, you don't know, we were so worried..."

"Why didn't you tell us? I thought we were friends." Ron asked seriously.

"We are, you are my best friends. I didn't tell you because I knew you guys would stop me…Please understand, this is important to me..."

Ron sigh in defeat before he flashed Harry a knowing grin.

"So what are we going to do now?" Asked Hermione, looking at their surroundings...which is sand.

"Are u able to walk sleepy-head?" Ron teased.

"You bet I am..."

Ron and Hermione supported Harry toward their destination. Unknown to them, they were being watched.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_The Kame Game Shop _**   
  
  
It's night, the group had departed to their separate way home about two hours ago. They all decided to come back tomorrow, because little Yugi--with the magic of the Sennen Necklace--saw that they would be expecting a guest tomorrow, a different kind of guest, a wizard mostly.   
  
"Aibou, I'm done, you can use the bathroom now." Said Yami, coming out of the bathroom with a tower around his waist, and another one in hand for drying his hair.   
  
His gazed landed on his beautiful light, who was staring at the night sky, the little one seemed to be in a trance. _I wonder what he's thinking?_ The dark one mused. It is very easy for him to read Yugi's thoughts, however, he respected the little one's privacy, although he really wanted to know what his Aibou was thinking that can cause him to frown. Besides he could just asked him, he knew Yugi will tell him most anything, the little boy wouldn't lie to him.   
  
/Aibou?/ Yami reached to the small Hikari through their mind-link.   
  
Yugi blinked a few times before turning to face his darker half, //Yami?//   
  
Yami sat down next to his light on the bed and sighed, "What were you thinking?" He asked softly, gazing into a pools of beautiful amethyst.   
  
"Nothing...nothing important, I am going to take a shower now." The little boy bolted into the bathroom, avoiding Yami's eyes.   
  
Yami just stared hard at the closed door to the bathroom.   
  
Inside, little Yugi decided to take a bath, since he felt so tired, and somewhat relieved. To talked about his parents. For the last thirteen years, he had never mention about his parents, tough he knew his grandfather was very eager to know what happened the day his parents died. Yet he never asked, and Yugi was grateful of that.   
  
And now, after all these years, he finally figured out who was that man that had killed his parents, that and nearly killed him. He felt somehow, very confused. On one hand, he wanted to know why the Death Eaters killed his parents, he couldn't understand! From what he knew, his parents were the most trusting and caring people you could possibly befriend.   
  
And on the other hand, he wanted revenge. He hated the Death Eaters, he hated Voldemort, who made him lose his loved ones, who made him an orphan. And this kind of feeling was unfamiliar to him, he had never hated anyone, not even Pegasus. He was scared of this strange feeling, he didn't like it, but he wanted it, needed it.   
  
Out of the blue, Yugi started to cry. Once the tears started, he could not control them. Great sobs welled up, shaking him with their intensity. Yugi deliberately went under the water, hoping to wash away the tears. It would be humiliating to have Yami catch him crying. _I forgot to close the link!_ At that thought, he came up so fast, that he hit his head on a faucet. Yelping, Yugi stood up in the tub, water running off his body.   
  
Yami materialized directly in front of him, dressed in his navy blue pjs, his ruby eyes anxious as he reached for a large bath towel.   
  
"Yami! How did you get in here?! You didn't even use the door!" Yugi gasped audibly.   
  
Silently Yami enveloped him in the towel. His little Aibou was far too much of a temptation standing there naked, confused, his eyes enormous and water running off his slim body. Pulling him into the shelter of his large frame(a/n:compared to Yugi, he is!), Yami began to dry him. "Doors aren't really that necessary, little one."   
  
Yugi look up, and tilted his head to study the dark one's face, "I'm tired, Yami. I need to lie down."   
  
Yami swept him into his arms. The little one looked so fragile, like one good, strong wind might blow him over. "If you cry anymore, aibou, my heart is going to break." He meant it too. His heart ached for the small light. Cradling Yugi close to his chest, he went back to his bedroom, this time, he used the door(^^). Very gently he placed Yugi in his bed.   
(lance: Is kinda confusing with the him and he, isn't it?~_^)   
  
Yugi allowed the ex-Pharoah to help him into his pjs. Yami's fingers spread flames everywhere they brushed his skin as he buttoned it for him. Resolutely, Yami pulled the covers up to his chin.   
  
"Sleep now little one." He whispered as he placed a kiss on Yugi forehead. Yugi blinked, and asked, "Why?"   
  
Yami look at him, confused. Yugi closed his eyes, "I know you wanted to know why I was so upset, but why didn't you ask?" His long lashes lifted, with the shimmer of tear drops in the depths of his eyes.   
  
He ruffled his wild hair, "Do you want me to?"   
  
(lance:Should I make him confess now? Readers:YES! lance:Huh...maybe later^^ Readers:NO!!!*throw whatever they were holding at the authoress* lance:AH!I AM SORRY!Okay, here you go...)   
  
He continued, not really expecting the little one to answer. "You are my light, Yugi. The other half of my soul. I knew whatever that was on your mind had cause you tears. And the thing I hate the most is to see you cry. I would rather **die** than ask something that would cause you sorrow." (lance:My ice cream just melted!)   
  
Yugi help up a hand, palm covering Yami's mouth, tears running down on his flushed cheeks like rain, "Don't...please don't say that...please don't leave me...I don't know. If I could take it.....I miss them so much Yami, don't die...not before me....."   
  
Yami took his small hands in his, turned them this way and that to inspect them carefully. He brought Yugi's palms to the warmth of his mouth, then pressed a kiss into the center of each hand. "I am very sorry little one, I won't leave you, I promise. Not even when you are tired of me. You are going to stick with me even when you no longer need me. Even when you get old, and die, I **will** follow you to the underworld; I **will** kill Anubis himself, if that's what it takes to stay with you." He leaned down to brush the corner of Yugi's mouth with his.   
  
He then smile, his hand was back in Yugi's hair, stroking, twisting strands, his fingers occasionally finding the nape of his neck to message him, "You are my life. My miracle, my heart and soul, the light to my darkness. We are bound for all eternity, one to the other, body and soul. I am madly in love with you, Tenshi*, you are the only thing in this world that matters to me." His hands framed Yugi's face, he bent to taste his tears. He ached inside, his heart clenching with actual pain.   
  
Yugi felt his love for him through their share link so clearly; he felt Yami's reaction to his tears was genuine. He felt Yami's distressed of his sorrow; he felt his fear of rejection. Very slowly Yugi raised a hand and rubbed at the frown on the dark one's face, "Why would I want to reject you my beautiful Darkness?"   
  
"Thank you." Yami whispered, and placed a kiss on the little one's soft lips.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TBC   
  
  
  
*Tenshi~Angel   
lance:mwahahaha, I'll stop here, it's getting too long for my liking So what do you think? Do you like it?   
Yami:I LOVE it!^_____________^   
Yugi:Me too! =^_______^= Please R+R, so Lance could write more fluff!   
lance:thank you!^^ I'll update soon, that is if you review.^0^   
  



End file.
